Anna von East Anglia
Anna war König von East Anglia von ca 641 bis 654. Geschichte Anna war einer der vier Söhne von Eni von East Anglia und Mitglied der Dynastie der Wuffinger. Er war verheiratet mit einer Saewara, durch die er die Stieftochter Saethryth hatte. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, III/8 Das Liber Eliensis nennt Hereswith seine Frau und Mutter seiner Töchter Saethryth, Seaxburg von Ely und Aethelthryth, doch dies scheint ein Fehler des Autors zu sein, der Hereswiths Verbindung zu Annas Familie - sie war seine Schwägerin durch seinen Bruder Egric - missgedeutet zu haben scheint. S. E. Kelly, "Anna (d. 654?), king of the East Angles" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Zu einem unbekannten Datum, von dem Historiker vermuten, dass es zwischen 636 und 641 lag, wurde König Egric im Kampf gegen Penda von Mercia erschlagen. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Anna war der nächste in der Thronfolge und wurde König von East Anglia, doch das Datum seiner Thronbesteigung ist nicht gesichert. Laut dem Liber Eliensis starb er im neunzehnten Jahr seiner Herrschaft, was seine Thronbesteigung auf die Zeit um 635 verlegen würde. Doch viele Historiker sehen das Liber als unzuverlässig an und Barbara Yorke vermutete, dass er eher in den frühen 640er Jahren den Thron bestieg. Es kann nicht nach 645 geschehen sein, dem Jahr, als Anna Cenwalh von Wessex Zuflucht gewährte. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Anna war wie seine Vorgänger das Opfer der Feindschaft von Penda von Mercia, konnte sich aber auch gegen ihn behaupten. Laut David Dumville wurden Mercia und East Anglia möglicherweise sogar Erbfeinde aufgrund dieser wiederholten Angriffe von Penda. Um seine Herrschaft abzusichern, arrangierte Anna eine politische Ehe zwischen seiner Tochter Seaxburg und Earconberht von Kent, während seine Tochter Aethelthryth Ecgfrith von Northumbria heiratete. Seine anderen Töchter führten jedoch ein rein klösterliches Leben im Kloster Faremoutier in Gallien. D. P. Kirby hält dies für einen Hinweis auf die fränkische Orientierung von East Anglia, die schon in der Herrschaft von Raedwald begonnen hatte. Möglicherweise war sie durch Sigebert begründet worden, der von Raedwald ins Exil verjagt worden war und im Frankenland Zuflucht gesucht hatte, wo er zu einem frommen Christen geworden war. Barbara Yorke, Nunneries and the Anglo-Saxon Royal Houses 645 vertrieb Penda von Mercia Cenwalh von Wessex aus seinem Reich, weil dieser seine Ehefrau - Pendas Schwester - verlassen hatte. Cenwalh suchte Zuflucht in East Anglia, wo er zum Christentum bekehrt wurde, und kehrte 648 auf seinen Thron zurück. Möglicherweise bot Anna ihm militärische Unterstützung zur Rückerlangung seines Reiches. Steven Plunkett, Suffolk in Anglo-Saxon Times 651 heiratete seine Tochter Aethelthryth Tondberht, einen Prinz des Stammes der Gyrwas, die im Gebiet um die Insel Ely lebten. Doch er starb schon bald darauf, und Aethelthryth ging ihre zweite Ehe mit Ecgfrith von Northumbria ein. Im gleichen Jahr griff Penda das Kloster Cnobheresburg an, das Anna mit Schenkungen begünstigt hatte und als er gegen die Angreifer zog, erlitt er eine Niederlage und musste ins Exil gehen. Historiker vermuten, dass er möglicherweise zu Merewalh von Magonsete ging. 654 konnte er nach East Anglia auf seinen Thron zurückkehren. In diesem Jahr kam es auch zur Schlacht von Bulcamp, in der Anna und sein Sohn Jurmin im Kampf gegen Penda getötet wurden. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet davon, nennt aber außer dem Jahr keine Details. ASC, Jahr 654 Sein Sohn Jurmin und all seine Töchter wurden später heilig gesprochen. Stammtafel # ♔ Tyttla (c. 578-599) ## ♔ Raedwald (c599-625) ⚭ | NN (⚭ // NN) ## Eni ### ♔ Egric (638-641) ⚭ Hereswith von Deira ### ♔ Anna (641-653) ⚭ | Saewara (⚭ // NN); ⚯ || NN #### // Saethryth #### | Seaxburg von Ely ⚭ Earconberht von Kent #### | Aethelthryth ⚭ | Tondberht; ⚭ || Ecgfrith von Northumbria #### || ⛪ Aethelburh von Faremoutier #### | Jurmin (✝ 654) #### | ⛪ Wihtburh (fragwürdig) ### ♔ Aethelhere (653-655) ### ♔ Aethelwold (655-663) Kategorie:Wuffinger Kategorie:König von East Anglia